Escape Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha magoado ela, mas ele iria fazer de tudo para mostrar que ele a amava


**Escape.**

**Enrique Iglesias.**

Hermione estavas furiosa com Rony, ela achava que ele não ligava mais para a relação deles, ela então resolveu sair uma noite com as amigas, quem sabe elas o conseguiam fazer ela esquecer do ruivo um pouco.

-Pronta Mione? –Hellen pergunta com um sorriso, aquela seria a noite só delas, os garotos ficariam em outro lugar, e se fosse o Rony, bem longe dela.

**Can't escape my love **

**Here's how it goes **

**You and me **

**Up and down but maybe this time **

**We'll get it right **

**Worth the fight **

**'Cause love is something you can't shake **

**When it breaks **

**All it takes is some trying**

Elas tinham ido escondidas para Hogsmeade, de lá usariam o vôo de fogo da Fênix de Gina para o Beco Diagonal, tinham anunciado a abertura de uma boate lá, o que ela não imaginava era que elas estavam sendo vigiadas pelos garotos.

-Onde você pensa que elas vão? –Rony perguntou triste ao ver elas sumirem.

-Beco Diagonal –Harry fala sorrindo.

-Como você sabe? –Draco pergunta confuso.

-Tenho meus meios –e ele usa o vôo de fogo para levar todos.

**If you feel like leaving **

**IM not gonna beg you to stay **

**Soon you'll be finding **

**You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love. **

Hermione estava surpreendendo a todas do jeito que ela estava bebendo, ela não era uma pessoa assim, ela era a mais controlada deles, vendo ela assim, elas só podem imaginar o que Rony tinha feito.

-HOJE E DIA DE FESTA-ela gritava a toda –NADA DE NAMORADOS EM NOSSOS PÉS –ela toma mais um gole –NADA DE MONITORA... NADA DE NADA... HOJE E O NOSSO DIA –Gina tentava puxar ela para se sentar, mas ela pulava e ria muito, Luna não ajudava muito rindo muito também, e logo Hellen e Samantha também entregaram aos céus e começaram a rir também.

**So if you go **

**You should know **

**It's hard to just forget the past **

**So fast **

**It was good **

**It was bad but it was real and that's **

**All you have **

**In the end our love mattered**

-O que você fez para ela ficar assim, Rony? –Neville pergunta abobado, ele nunca tinha visto Hermione assim.

Rony conta sobre a garota que tinha o beijado a força, que Hermione tinha lhe flagrado na hora, de tudo, ele olha triste para a namorada.

-Eu tenho que mostrar a ela que eu a amo –Harry sorri e fala.

-Isso pode ser acertado –eles vão para perto do dono da boate e falam com ele, uma das novidades da boate era que as pessoas poderiam tocar lá –espero que vocês tenha praticado –ele sorri marotamente.

**If you feel like leaving **

**IM not gonna beg you to stay **

**Soon you'll be finding **

**You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love. **

Um garoto tinha vindo e perguntando se Hermione queria dançar, ela estava meio bêbada e aceitou na hora, as outras olham temerosas para ela, mas logo sorriem quando as luzes abaixam e uma voz anuncia.

-Agora, teremos a honra de anunciar, "OS MAROTOS" –os garotos sobem no palco e começam a tocar, eles usavam capuz para que ninguém os reconhecessem, mas as garotas sabiam quem eram, Hermione para de dançar na hora e fica olhando para o garoto que tocava um baixo e cantava para ela.

**Here's how it goes **

**All it takes is some trying **

Ela olha surpresa para eles, ela não achava que eles seguiriam elas ate o Londres e tocariam em uma boate cheia de estranhos, na escola era normal, mas ali? Ela fica parada olhando para Rony, que tinha os olhos fixos nela.

Algumas pessoas gostaram, algumas falavam mal, mas eles não ligavam, eles estavam em uma missão, não para receberem créditos pela musica, no meio da canção, Rony desce do palco e vai até ela, ela vê que varias garotas tentando pegá-lo, mas ele não liga para elas, ele segue diretamente para ela.

**If you feel like leaving **

**IM not gonna beg you to stay **

**Soon you'll be finding **

**You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love.**

Ela sorri para ele e o beija, embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco magoada com ele, ela não poderia negar que ele a amava, eles ficaram um bom tempo dançando juntos, enquanto os outros tocavam, as garotas foram para perto do palco e começaram a gritar querendo mais, eles olham maléficamente para elas, elas apenas sorriem e gritam mais, eles ficaram a noite toda tocando, no dia seguinte, eles estavam no salão principal, cansados, mas rindo, quando derrepente Sírius se aproxima deles e fala.

-Bonito heim? Saem para a farra e não nos contam nada? –ao ver que eles tentavam se fazer de inocentes ele joga um jornal para eles –Nome sugestivo não? –

No jornal, tinha uma foto do grupo tocando a toda, uma de Rony e Hermione se beijando, e uma das garotas gritando perto do palco, embaixo uma inscrição.

-"Os Marotos fazem sucesso no Beco Diagonal" –e tinha uma reportagem inteira sobre isso.

-Ainda bem que não sabem quem somos nós –Harry falou cansado.

-Olhe na linha de baixo –Sírius riu alto.

-Banda de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Neville Longbottom –derrepente eles olham para a mesa dos professores, todos olhavam para eles –acho que estamos de detenção –todos começam a rir, mas ao olharem para Rony e Hermione, valia a pena, foi o pedido de reconciliação mais vergonhoso que Rony poderia fazer, alem do memorável primeiro porre de Hermione Granger, e como dizia a musica, não se pode escapar meu amor.

**Escape (tradução)**

**Escapar**

**Não pode escapar meu amor.**

**Aqui é como vai. **

**Você e eu. **

**Para cima e para baixo, mas talvez este tempo. **

**Nós adquiriremos isto direito. **

**Valor a briga. **

**Causa de amor é algo que você não pode tremer. **

**Quando quebra. **

**Tudo que leva são algum difícil. **

**Se você tem vontade de partir **

**Eu e que não vou lhe implorar que fique **

**Logo você estará achando **

**Você pode correr ,você pode esconder, mas você não pode escapar meu amor. **

**Assim se você vai **

**Você deveria saber **

**Há pouco é difícil de esquecer do passado **

**Tão rápido **

**Era bom **

**Era ruim, mas era real e isso é **

**Tudo que você tem **

**No fim importou nosso amor **

**Se você tem vontade de partir **

**Eu e que não vou lhe implorar que fique **

**Logo você estará achando **

**Você pode correr, você pode esconder, mas você não pode escapar meu amor. **

**Aqui é como vai **

**Tudo que leva são algum difícil **

**Se você tem vontade de partir **

**Eu e que não vou lhe implorar que fique **

**Logo você estará achando **

**Você pode correr, você pode esconder, mas você não pode escapar meu amor. **

Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga que eu adoro demais.. a Caroline Claire... Te adoro demais linda.. vc e muito especial para mim..rsrs ate a proxima


End file.
